Drumming Song
by Erzs
Summary: ¿Por qué no podía dejar de oír ese ruido? ¿Y que tenía que ver Kurt con todo esto? Songfic de Florence the Machine. NightSilver.


Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece, son de Marvel, etc, etc.  
Dia 15 del Reto Fanfictionero.  
Aclaraciones y Headcanons: Kurt tiene 18, es mayor de edad. Comparten habitación porque son los dos únicos estudiantes mayores de edad.  
Again, algo raro para encajar la canción.  
Canción: Drumming Song por Florence + The Machine

* * *

Peter no sabía de dónde provenía ese sonido. Había empezado a escucharlo hacía unas semanas, pero era muy intermitente.

A veces iba caminando de lo más tranquilo, ocupado en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a sus "clases" o hasta entrar a alguna habitación y ahí estaba. Esperándolo. Ese sonido constante y repetitivo, como el toque en un tambor. Marcando un ritmo, no desagradable, pero bastante molesto cuando trataba de prestar atención a sus compañeros.

— ¿Segura que no lo oyes 'Ro? Creo que estoy quedando loco… —Peter la había encontrado en la sala principal, sentada tranquilamente mientras comía una bolsa de frituras. Hablando amenamente con Kurt.

Desde lo ocurrido con Apocalipsis y que hubiera decidido mudarse a mansión, ellos dos habían demostrado ser personas muy confiables y amables, fue difícil no llevarse bien con ambos. Al momento, ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían sobre aquel incesante ruido que lo mantenía alerta.

—No tengo idea de que hablas. Pero si de algo estoy casi segura es que ya estabas loco antes de esto, –Ororo sonrió ante su propia broma, golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro y volteando la mirada al chico a su lado — ¿No es verdad Kurt?

Kurt bajó la mirada, tal vez intimidado por el cuestionamiento. —Bueno… es cierto que Peter es algo _…_ ¿Cómo decirlo? _Sonderling…_ Pero es parte de su encanto. –sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus colmillos y dedicando su mirada completamente al velocista.

Por su parte, Peter no pudo evitar ser hipnotizado por su expresión, o por lo menos hasta que fue interrumpido por aquel sonido que lo acosaba, vibrando aún más fuerte que lo usual. — ¿¡Cómo no lo escuchan?! –cubrió ambos oídos, pero el ruido no parecía tener intenciones de disminuir. —Es demasiado molesto.

— ¿Tal vez deberías pedirle ayuda al profesor? Estoy segura que estará más que dispuesto a ayudarte. –la chica tomó la bolsa en sus manos, vaciando el último resto de su contenido en su boca.

—No gracias. No necesito que alguien este revisando mi cabeza. –rápidamente estiro su mano hacía la bolsa, esperando recuperar aunque sea una porción de las frituras — ¿En serio, ni una sola? Podrías ser más considerada con tus amigos, y más cuando están sufriendo –haciendo una mueca de dolor, y con un tono de indignación fingida arrojo la bolsa vacía hacia el piso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a este, Kurt la tomó, desapareciendo momentáneamente.

Cuando volvió, una mueca de ligera molestia se dibujaba en su rostro —No deberías tirar la basura en el piso así, mi freund. Es de muy mala educación –hizo una especie de puchero, sin dejar de mirar a Peter. —No eres el único que usa este lugar ¿Entiendes?

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosa respuesta de su amigo. No podía tomarlo completamente en serio cuando actuaba tan adorablemente, pero debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo. Después de todo, Kurt era técnicamente un adulto como él y sabía que lo adultos no debía ser "adorables". Paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt, sonriendo y asintiendo —Claro que lo entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer, Kurt. –arrastró el sonido de su nombre, canturreándolo y esperando cualquier reacción de su parte.

Por su parte, Kurt solo desvió la mirada, sonriendo ante la respuesta positiva… Demasiado lindo.

— ¡Suena más fuerte! ¿Pueden oírlo ahora? –sin razón aparente el sonido volvió a aumentar de volumen y de ritmo, cada vez más difícil de controlar.

La mirada extrañada de sus compañeros fue suficiente para comprender que ellos no lo oían. Era demasiado frustrante no poder explicar lo que le ocurría.

Por su parte, Ororo empezó a sospechar. Notando lo que estaba haciendo al momento que había vuelto el sonido. Recordando las ocasiones anteriores que le había mencionado haberlo escuchado. Atando cabos.

Pero eso era poco probable. Es decir, no entendía la razón exacta aún, pero había un factor que se repetía en todo esto. Decidió callarse, hasta que Peter lo resolviera por su cuenta. ¿Cuánto podría tardar en hacerlo?

…

Peter y Kurt se encontraban en su habitación, distraídos con su tarea (o en caso de Peter, escuchando música).

—Tal vez tengas otra habilidad—Kurt habló, levantando la vista de su libro brevemente. Es raro, pero no imposible.

Quitándose sus audífonos, el mayor contesto — ¿Y qué? ¿Oír ruidos de la nada? No suena a algo útil realmente.

—Estaba pensando en súper oído. Hay una iglesia aquí cerca… Tal vez lo que oyes son sus campanadas. Podríamos ir a verlo si- -antes de poder terminar su frase, sintió la mano de Peter en su brazo con su usual mirada de travesuras. Sintió un tirón que lo obligo a ponerse de pie mientras otra mano se posaba en su nuca. Prevención del latigazo, sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía la ubicación de la Iglesia, Peter ya lo había "secuestrado" e iniciado su carrera por los alrededores.

Concentrándose, o por lo menos lo más que era posible en aquella situación, Kurt busco el lugar en su mente y se teletransportó varios centímetros sobre el suelo para que Peter pudiera detenerse, o ese era el plan…

La caída no fue tan delicada como hubiera deseado, pues la mezcla de velocidad combinada al mareo que usualmente acompañaba al uso de sus poderes hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y aterrizaran de frente, el recibiendo el impacto directo del golpe y Peter sobre él, pero nada demasiado grave.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien? –Rápidamente se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido y ayudándolo a incorporarse -¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pudiste haberte lastimado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que caigo así –sonrió, sacudiéndose los restos de hierba en sus pantalones y chaqueta —Además, esto es enteramente tu culpa, tú fuiste quien decidió correr a lo desconocido, y sabía que no podría detenerte. Así que simplemente nos traje aquí. –Levantándose señalo hacía su derecha donde el alto edificio blanco se levantaba imponente. En la parte superior podía ver una campana enorme, la que Kurt le había mencionado anteriormente.

Peter nunca se había considerado una persona religiosa. La religión no era una prioridad en su familia, pero definitivamente creía en un ente o algo superior, aun cuando no supiera explicar que fuera. También sabía que Kurt era bastante religioso, algo imposible de no notar cuando llevaban meses compartiendo habitación. La verdad era algo fascinante el ver a Kurt cuando rezaba, su devoción era de admirar y las facciones relajadas en su rostro lo hacían parecer uno de los ángeles a los que oraba… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?

El sonido empezó nuevamente, más fuerte que cualquier vez anterior. Resonando y vibrando por todo su cuerpo. Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, mirando la campana que seguía inmóvil en su sitio. Pasó su mirada hacía Kurt, quien lo miraba preocupado. Rápidamente bajo sus manos, sintiendo que no había caso, que sin importar las veces que se cubriera los oídos, el sonido seguía con la misma intensidad. —Parece que no son las campanas. –Como siguiendo sus palabras, la primera campanada de la iglesia resonó, anunciando el inicio de la misa de ese día.

—Vaya, parece que te he traído en vano. -Bajo la mirada, mientras el sonido de la iglesia se hacía cada vez más fuerte. —No quiero agregarle más ruido a tu mente, así que te llevare de vuelta al cuarto. -Vio como abría la boca, y supuso lo que iba a decir —Yo voy a quedarme a la misa. Bueno, te llevare y regresaré. No es tan difícil.

—Yo -hizo una pausa —Puedo quedarme, si no tienes problema con eso. —Notó como los ojos del contrario se iluminaban, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro. Trato de concentrarse en eso para ignorar tanto el ruido de las campanas como el sonido misterioso que seguía en sus oídos.

— ¿En serio? No tienes que hacerlo, siempre he venido solo…

—Quiero hacerlo Kurt, prometo no causar ningún inconveniente. -Solo deseaba pasar un rato con él. No podía ser tan malo, Valdría la pena cada segundo por estar en su compañía.

…

El cielo nocturno era una bóveda negra solo decorada con algunas estrellas inquietas. Peter había salido a la piscina exterior como tantas veces antes. Tratando de ahogar aquel sonido.

Desde que regresará de la misa con Kurt había disminuido su ritmo y era menos audible, pero seguía ahí, esperando. Se sumergió en el agua, deseando que esta fuera suficiente para ayudarle con este problema, para que olvidará todo lo complicado de su vida en esa mansión que era su hogar. Relajarse por completo bajo la suave presión del agua.

Un chapuzón fue suficiente para que perdiera la concentración, preguntándose quien sería tan ocioso para meterse a la piscina a esas horas de la noche (Bueno, aparte de él).

Vio como el desconocido lentamente sacaba la parte superior de su cuerpo del agua, incorporándose del salto. El cabello negro con el mechón pintado completamente empapado y cayendo lacio en azul. Las gotas decorando la piel azul mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba, dándole un efecto de pequeños diamantes sobre esta.

No era la primera vez que veía su piel desnuda ante él, pero al verla bajo este efecto que otorgaba el cielo nocturno era impactante. El sonido volvió a escucharse en sus oídos.

Cuando Kurt notó que no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar dio un respingo, teletransportándose velozmente hacia el borde de la piscina, donde había dejado su toalla.

—Mi freund, lo siento. No sabía que había alguien aquí. Volveré más tarde. –empezó a secarse, esperando alguna respuesta del contrario que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirándole fijamente. Tardó un momento en procesar la información, sacando sus propias conclusiones. — ¿Peter?

Al darse cuenta de cómo se había quedado pasmado, contesto algo nervioso. —Lo siento Kurt, yo, eh…

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado, –su sonrisa, aunque igual de hermosa que siempre, parecía esconder un toque de tristeza. —Son mis cicatrices ¿Cierto? –"Al menos no es por mi color" pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que la mayoría de las personas que lo miraban solo se fijaban en esa parte obvia de su mutación pero ahora que vivía en esta gran mansión, con esta nueva y extravagante familia, no tenía miedo a ser quien era realmente. —Las he obtenido a lo largo de los años.

Peter nunca se había preocupado realmente por ellas. Simplemente había asumido que los bellos y diversos patrones eran parte de su piel desde que despertará su mutación. Ahora que sabía la verdad de ellas, que alguien le había herido para que pudiera tenerlas, no podía evitar el enojo aumentar dentro de él. ¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido a dañar a semejante ángel? — ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo las tienes? –notó su mirada nerviosa y trató de corregirse. —No tienes que contestarme si no quieres. No me debes respuestas ni a mí ni a nadie.

—No, no es eso. Quiero decírtelo. Es solo que ha pasado tiempo… -dejó la toalla, sentándose al borde de la piscina, sus pies sumergidos en el agua. —La familia que me adoptó, ellos pertenecían a un circo. Eran una pareja muy católica, y me criaron muy devotamente en esta fe, aunque probablemente ya lo has notado –se rio de esta afirmación, continuando su relato. —Ellos tenían esta tradición. Por cada pecado que habían cometido, se hacían uno de estos –señalo en su cuerpo a una de sus marcas, situada en su pecho. —Vaya que atraía la mirada de los visitantes del circo.

—Entonces, ¿Fueron ellos?

— ¡Oh no! Claro que no. Ellos eran muy cariñosos y sabían que esta clase de práctica no era nada apta para un niño. Ellos nunca me obligaron, yo lo hice por cuenta propia. –Señalo a su espalda, una cicatriz gruesa y más descuidada. —Tenía 12 cuando me la hice, y me regañaron bastante por eso. Pero les dije que era mi decisión y quería hacerlo. Y, sabiendo que no podrían detenerme, decidieron enseñarme a hacerlo con más cuidado, a curarme como era debido. –Esta vez señalo a su rostro, bajo su labio –A partir de esta todas fueron hechas con cuidado, y me gusto el resultado final. Cada día me hacía una nueva pues debía vivir con mi pecado. –el silencio lleno el lugar, Kurt esperaba alguna pregunta o comentario, pero al no recibirlo siguió. —Pero eso fue hace tiempo, conformé crecía y aprendía más de Él, supe que no querría esto para mí. Él nos creó y somos perfectos para él… desde entonces deje de hacerlo. Pero aún tengo estas como recordatorio. De esto y de mis padres. Así que no me avergüenza en absoluto. Es parte de quien soy ahora. –Miro a Peter, quien durante toda su explicación no dejará de verle fijamente, como en una especie de trance. —Lamento aburrirte con esto, y eso que yo ya me iba, –rio nerviosamente. —iré a la habitación y volveré aquí cuando termines, no te preocupes. Te veo luego –y sin esperar respuesta, se desvaneció en el aire con uno de sus usuales BAMFs.

Peter, que seguía en su trance, no fue lo suficientemente rápido (irónicamente), para decirle que no era para nada aburrido, lo feliz que estaba de saber algo de su pasado. Y ahora volvía a estar solo en aquella piscina. Acompañado por el incesante y cada vez más fuerte sonido que seguía acosándolo. "Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump"

Se sumergió nuevamente, esperando ahogar el sonido. Pero cada vez que se sumergía el sonido era más y más fuerte, resonando en su interior como una especie de mantra. Era relajante, y ayudaba a despejar su mente. Solo centrándose en ese ruido. Y pensando en Kurt. Lo fuerte y valiente que era, el recuerdo de su sonrisa segundos antes de que desapareciera. Kurt…

Tanta fue su relajación que casi se olvidaba respirar. Salió de súbito del agua, aspirando una fuerte bocanada. Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que librarse del ruido a como diera lugar.

…

—Déjame entenderlo. Llevas meses oyendo este ruido, ¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre pedir ayuda? ¿Y por qué yo? El profesor está mejor preparado…

— ¡No fue hasta ahora! Le pedí ayuda a Ororo y a Kurt, aunque no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Además, no quiero que el novio de mi papá ande revisando mi cabeza, sería muy raro… Ya Jean, ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –ambos estaban en la habitación que compartía con Kurt, finalmente se había rendido y había decidido tomar medidas drásticas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero si algo sale mal no me puedes culpar. –Llevó sus manos hacia el cabello platinado, cerrando los ojos —Necesito que te concentres y recuerdes cuando fue la primera vez que oíste el ruido.

—Esa vez fue un incidente aislado. Pasó un mes antes de que volviera y se hiciera constante, no creo que importe mucho. –su mirada se había tornado nerviosa, como si quisiera evitar lo ocurrido.

—No importa. Necesitamos saber de dónde viene. No te preocupes Peter, prometo ser discreta. No hay nada que temer. –volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en su mente. Buscando el recuerdo que era más fuerte, aquel en el que Peter debía estar concentrándose. Y entró en él.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, el campo de batalla en su enfrentamiento con Apocalipsis. Los escombros volaban por todos lados, y el villano se encontraba parado en medio del lugar.

Todo empezó a ocurrir en cámara lenta, acercándose al hombre que tantos problemas había causado para ellos y dándole un puñetazo que le hizo caer lentamente. Lo comprendió en ese instante, estaba en el cuerpo de Peter en su recuerdo del enfrentamiento contra Apocalipsis. Una serie de golpes siguieron al primero, mientras su adversario no podía hacer nada para evitarlos. Izquierda, derecha, patada. El tiempo parecía infinito en aquella situación, cuando todo a su alrededor pasaba con gran lentitud… Hasta que algo atrapo su pierna y le incapacito para seguir usando su habilidad. Sintió el fuerte agarre en su brazo, mientras Apocalipsis le doblaba el brazo con fuerza, casi quebrándoselo. Sintió el hueso en su pierna quebrarse como si fuera un simple palillo de dientes y el dolor le invadió por todo el cuerpo. El pánico empezó a invadirle, mientras miraba impotente como la chica desconocida de cabello morado se acercaba dispuesta a asesinarlo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, resonando en todo su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos asumiendo su destino…

—Suficiente. –Peter se alejó de ella, respirando apresuradamente. No era un recuerdo del que fuera mucho afín. — ¿Lo oíste? Dime que sí, o todo esto fue en vano.

Jean le miró, no sabiendo que responder. No había oído nada "extraño" o ajeno a la situación en la que estaba. —Mencionaste que este fue un incidente aislado, que no empezaste a oír el sonido regularmente hasta un mes después ¿Cierto? –lo miró asentir. —Tal vez deberíamos revisar ese recuerdo, ver si hay algún patrón o algo, –hizo una pausa, esperando que se tranquilizara de aquella memoria. —Solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Suspiró. —No es como si hubiera otra opción ¿Cierto? –Sonrió —Además, este recuerdo no es tan intenso, así que no hay problema. –volvió a acercarse a la chica, cerrando los ojos. Concentrándose en aquel momento que iniciará el sonido meses atrás.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, su cuerpo recostado en una de las camillas que pertenecían a la escuela. A su lado, Hank y Kurt le miraban, el primero con una especie de sierra pequeña en las manos.

— ¿Estás listo? No te muevas mucho, a menos que quieras perder la pierna –le sonreía burlonamente, encendiendo el aparato.

Fue entonces cuando notó el yeso en su pierna. Debía ser el recuerdo de cuando finalmente se lo habían quitado. Kurt seguía a su lado, tomándole de la mano y mirándole fijamente para distraerlo del ruido de la sierra.

—Todo listo. –sintió la presión en su pierna desaparecer, ambos pedazos del yeso cayendo a los lados de esta —Pero ve con cuidado, que tu pierna aún tiene que acostumbrarse a los movimien-

Claro, Peter no era de la clase de los que esperan. Apenas se sintió libre, se puso de pie bruscamente, dispuesto a dar unas cuantas vueltas para probar su recuperación. Pero apenas pusiera ambos pies en el piso, su pierna falló, causando que cayera con dirección al piso. Antes de llegar, un par de brazos lo rodearon sosteniéndolo por la espalda.

—Me encargaré de que no haga algo precipitado. Muchas gracias profesor McCoy –antes de que pudiera despedirse, el humo lo rodeó, apareciendo en su habitación. —Tienes que descansar un poco Peter, no quiero volver a verte herido...

Alzó la vista perdiéndose un segundo en esos ojos amarillos y el tono dulce en su voz. Sus brazos aun rodeándolo. Era toda una visión, casi divina… Su pecho empezó a resonar, latiendo con velocidad y fuerza.

— ¿Oyes ese ruido Kurt? –su voz empezó a hacerse lejana, un susurro…

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la habitación. A su cuerpo. La mirada de Peter fija en ella. Repasando el último recuerdo y preguntándose si su teoría sería acertada.

—Esta vez lo oíste ¿Verdad? No puede ser solo mi imaginación…

Jean se planteó como seguir esto. —Oí algo. Pero… Peter, ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando haces mucho esfuerzo físico? Cuando… se acelera tu corazón ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?

Peter se extrañó por la pregunta —Supongo. La verdad es que con mi habilidad no suelo cansarme mucho realmente, mi corazón ya se ha acostumbrado a cierto ritmo ¿Esto que tiene que ver?

—Verás, un corazón acelerado no solo se relaciona al ejercicio. A veces cuando tienes emociones fuertes tu corazón se acelera más de lo normal. Como cuando enfrentamos a Apocalipsis. Sentía que mi corazón iba a mil por hora en aquella ocasión, estaba aterrada de fallarles a todos, o de morir… Y tú también. Eso que oíste era tu corazón, ya acostumbrado a ir a cierta velocidad y al aumentarla… creo ese sonido se hizo completamente audible para ti, que no estabas acostumbrado a escucharlo.

—Espera un segundo. –Se llevó la mano al pecho — ¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es causado por mi corazón? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Cómo explicas que siga oyendo el sonido después de todo este tiempo?

Jean lo miró dubitativa. No estaba segura si le correspondía a ella ser quien interfiriera en esta situación. Pero, sinceramente, estaba harta de tener que oír los lamentos de Kurt y presenciar las obvias interacciones de ambos. —El miedo no es el único sentimiento que acelera un corazón. La ira… el amor. Dime, cuando oyes el ruido, ¿Con quién estas? ¿Qué sientes?

Peter se puso a pensar y recordar. Ayer que había ocurrido estaba con Ororo y Kurt. Luego la Iglesia con Kurt, la piscina… La primera vez que ocurrió estaba con Kurt. Kurt, ¿qué sentía por Kurt? Su mirada, su sonrisa, su piel, su voz… Oh Dios. —Estoy enamorado de Kurt.

—Bingo. Ahora que sabes la fuente, puedes atacarlo desde la raíz.

—Pero, ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Él es como 10 años menor que yo… ¡Y su religión! No le permitiría salir conmigo. Además de que es tan lindo y yo soy un fracasado de 27 años que sigue en la escuela

— ¡Tranquilo! Respira, y no te des por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo. Tú conoces a Kurt, ¿En serio crees que eso es lo que piensa de ti? ¿Dónde quedo toda tu energía positiva? Eres Peter Maximoff. Ve por ello. Y más te vale hacerlo ahora...

Apenas terminara su frase la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Kurt que los miraba preocupado.

—Lo siento, creí que ya habrían terminado. Volveré luego.

—De hecho, ya terminamos Kurt, no te preocupes. –Levantándose de la cama, salió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada y un pensamiento a Peter —"No te preocupes, eres Peter Maximoff, puedes hacerlo".

"Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo." —Entonces, Kurt… Verás, yo, eh, -él ruido, no, su corazón resonaba a mil por hora. El chico enfrente de él lo miraba con curiosidad. Mirando sus ojos inquietos, aspiró una bocanada de aire y se tranquilizó —Kurt, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Novio, que cursi sonaba, pero ya lo había hecho. Esperando. Notando la expresión de sorpresa del contrario.

— ¿En serio? ¿Yo? Tu… ¿novio? –notó como Peter asentía fuertemente, la única reacción que parecía ser capaz de hacer. — ¡Si! ¡Claro que sí! –sin saber bien como seguir, lo abrazo fuertemente, bajando la mirada nerviosamente.

Peter correspondió el abrazo, procesando lo ocurrido. —Wow. Okay. ¿Esto está pasando en verdad? Esto es… no puedo ni describirlo, Kurt –notando que el contrario seguía con la mirada baja, se encargó de levantarle el rostro con la mano, mirándolo fijamente. —Te quiero. –Y lo besó, un beso inocente, igual que Kurt, su Kurt.

Apenas separara sus labios, le sonrió tiernamente. —Yo también te quiero.

Su corazón latió intensamente. Una prueba del amor que sentía por Kurt, de lo real de estos sentimientos.

…

Ambos se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá, mirando un programa en la televisión pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Por cierto, ¿Lograste descubrir que causaba el sonido? ¿Lograste detenerlo?

—Si lo descubrimos, pero no logramos detenerlo realmente, ¿Pero sabes? No quiero que se detenga nunca. –se aferró más a Kurt, escondiéndose en su cuello. Si ese sonido era el precio que pagar por sentirse así, estaba dispuesto a eso y más.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Sinceramente, esta es una de mis OTP de las películas, no pregunten porque.  
Personalmente, odio las escarificaciones de Kurt, pero ya que las tenemos pues hay que trabajar con ellas, así que como pueden ver, les invente todo un pasado, pero es puro headcanon y especulación. Como ex-cátolica trate, de plasmarlo lo mejor posible, espero me haya quedado bien.  
Por cierto, si se preguntaban, su "pecado" era su sexualidad, pero aprendió que eso no es algo importante en su religión (en lo que ha conocido).  
Gracias por leer~


End file.
